Attack of the Minors
by reckless gamer
Summary: When XANA Possesses Hiroki, Johnny, and Milly to attack Yumi, Ulrich, Odd our heroes might be in over their heads. Will they survive, or fry at the hands of these possessed Children Find out. One-Shot by Eclipse


**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is owned by Moonscoop  
This is a Fan Episode featuring what would happen if Hiroki, Johnny, and Milly were attacked by XANA.  
Enjoy **

XANA in "Attack of the Minors"

XANA's Victims: Hiroki, Johnny and Milly (William on Lyoko)  
Targets of Interest: Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd  
William is on Lyoko Guarding tower (from XANA Guard Dog Security)

"We come into the scene of Yumi sleeping in her room as the scene switches to Hiroki as a specter enters the room thru a light bulb" Narrator said. (This episodes nickname is Triple Threat. Hiroki, Johnny, and Milly VS Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd) "At the school, a specter is attacking Johnny and Milly to take care of Ulrich and Odd" Narrator said.

The Next Day  
Triple Threat prepare to complete XANA's wishes (Targets are Triple Threat)

Jeremy's Room  
Milly and Johnny are attacking Jeremy, sadly Ulrich is there and try's to hold them off "Don't let him get away" XANA-Johnny orders, as XANA-Milly chases after him only to be cut off by Odd. "Go ahead Einstein leave the press to me" odd Said, as he stalled against XANA-Milly

Meanwhile with Yumi  
Yumi was getting her butt kicked by Hiroki and his doubles (XANA Hiroki, ability replication) "Hiroki fight it please" Yumi cried desperately hoping that XANA's grip would loosen. "Nice try but say night-night Yumi" said XANA-Hiroki as he electrocuted her till she fainted as Hiroki headed to the factory to cut off Jeremy and their connection to Lyoko.

Meanwhile at the Factory  
"Aelita are you ready" Jeremy asked. "Go ahead Jeremy" Aelita said, as the transfer began.

Meanwhile back at school  
Odd and Ulrich are backed into a corner as Milly and Johnny prepare to shock them, then Jim happens to come out of nowhere and grabs the brats and knocks them into a wall. Odd and Ulrich run for the factory.

"Man I never thought I'd be running for my life from kids" Odd said, as Ulrich started calling Jeremy. "Jeremy we gave them the slip" Ulrich said. "Where are you" said Jeremy. "Running from XANA Possessed Johnny and Milly" said Ulrich. Jeremy didn't answer surprised that XANA planned this.  
"Jeremy, are you still there" asked Ulrich. "Ulrich I'm activating three towers to assist you, Odd and Yumi" said Jeremy as he typed quickly. "Well hurry its getting crowded here fast" said Ulrich as it was getting harder to fight back. Suddenly on Lyoko three towers activated and assistance to our heroes came as they fought back. They KO'd the kids and ran for the factory.

The Factory  
"Since you're here I'll deactivate the towers before your transfer" said Jeremy as he deactivated the towers he used. "There are three activated towers, one in the mountain, one in the desert, and one in the forest" said Jeremy. "Let's go" said Ulrich. (One at a time) As Jeremy transfers the gang excluding Odd who stays behind in case triple threat tries to attack Jeremy.

Meanwhile Triple Threat is awakening from their knockout and rushes to the factory, as they arrive due to the fact Hiroki was possessed first he is like the leader of the three ordered them to split up he and Johnny go to the computer lab while Milly attacks the scanners.

"uh Jeremy it looks like the assassins have arrived" said Odd scared as Hiroki and Johnny tackled Odd. "Not so tough now, huh" said XANA-Hiroki with a smirk, as he and XANA-Johnny gave him quite a shock.

"Hurry up, odd just got double teamed by Hiroki and Johnny and Milly is in the scanner room" warned Jeremy as Yumi devirtualized herself to handle to assist with the problem at hand. "Well looks like a black widow has entered my net" said XANA Milly. "Welcome to my parlor" XANA-Hiroki started. "Said the Spider to the Spy" finished XANA-Johnny to Jeremy. "AHHHH" yelled Jeremy as the terrible twosome shock elevated Jeremy up and threw him into a wall.

Meanwhile on Lyoko  
The Scyphozoa has found its pray Aelita.  
Ulrich is attacked by Megatanks and Tarantulas; lucky for him he pulls a trick to make the tank and the Tarantula attack themselves, and save Aelita. Aelita then de-activated the tower possessing Milly.

In the Scanner Room, Milly passes out afterwards.

Yumi rushes up the latter to save Jeremy from the terrible twosome as she arrives she is greeted by XANA-Hiroki and XANA-Johnny who she manages to push off as Odd wakes up and they double team them. "Wow I never thought Milly would fail, no matter we won't" said XANA-Johnny, As Hiroki and Johnny used their possessed powers of Duplication to trip up Odd and Yumi.

Back on Lyoko  
Aelita and Ulrich are handling the next tower in the forest, harassed by Bloks, Krabes, Megatanks, and Mantas. "Is it just me or is XANA really trying to keep us from deactivating this tower" said Ulrich. "Don't look now here comes the welcoming committee" said Aelita, as she spread her wings. "Energy Field" said Aelita as she destroyed a Blok. (Forest Tower is most likely Johnny's tower)

Meanwhile in the Computer Lab  
things are looking bleak as XANA-Hiroki is taking on Yumi and is winning and XANA-Johnny is teaching Odd a lesson.  
"Well that's taken care of, want to go rain on Ulrichs parade" asked XANA-Johnny. "Lets" said XANA-Hiroki as XANA made them bug up the supercomputer making the damage from the Laser fire take more damage, as William appears on Lyoko.

"Oh come on, no fair XANA" whined Ulrich to himself. On Lyoko William just appeared and his facing Ulrich while the monsters are trying to devirtualized Aelita. (Wow overkill and William this just keeps getting better…Not)

Amazingly they manage to get thru the monsters and William moves for the Mountain sector.  
In the real world Johnny passes out as XANA-Hiroki starts to multiply and surround them.

"Okay, someone call in the pest control because I see too many" said Aelita, trying to crack a joke at XANA's Air Force (Hornets and Mantas). "Let's hurry we know William is waiting" said Ulrich.

Back with our heroes  
XANA-Hiroki and his copys are making it hard for anyone to win  
"Now how you like me" said XANA-Hiroki the symbol of XANA flashing in his eyes, as Yumi decides to pull the sisterly love moment. "No Hiroki stop it's me Yumi" said Yumi as Hiroki suddenly stopped "Y-Yumi" said Hiroki the real hiroki. "Yes it's me fight it" said Yumi. "Nice try but that won't work a second time" said XANA-Hiroki as XANA regained control. "No Hiroki" Yumi yelled as Aelita entered the tower. The XANA Symbol pulsating as XANA-Hiroki moved in for the finishing blow, as Aelita entered the code as Hiroki passed out and Yumi launched a return to the past.

At School the next day  
"Wow I never thought XANA would use Hiroki and Johnny to try to kill us, he must be getting more creative" said Yumi worried. "Well we could always bring Hiroki into the fold" said Jeremy. "No Way absolutely not I don't want him to end up like William" said Yumi. "Fine but lets save that idea for another day" said Ulrich. "Yeah its breakfast time" said Odd. AS the episode ends

Attack of the Minors End (Triple Threat End)  
Credits  
Story and Plot  
Eclipse  
Inspiration: My want to see Yumi and Hiroki go at it

Thanks For Reading  
Eclipse-Galaxy Fanfiction (Eclipse Fan Media Partners)


End file.
